Mindless
by forevernalways4842
Summary: Edward, Alec, and a new girl... what happens when the girl isn't who they both think her to be?


Prologue:

"Edward, when are we going to go the rez?" Bella asked, as she fiddled with her jacket zipper.

"Bella. Just because the wolves and I have made a special pact, doesn't mean we should abuse it. They will get so tired of seeing a Cullen everyday, that it won't matter what Jacob or Sam says." Edward sighed, heading for the silver Volvo parked in the driveway. Bella frowned, and shook her head.

"Come on. The wolves finally trust you enough to let you on their land. It's a good time to abuse the rules. Don't you want to have fun?" Edward shook his head, and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly intercepted by Bella, who tugged on his arm earnestly.

"Don't you want to go to the La Push beach with me? I know it's been raining a lot lately, but I checked the weather today. The sky is baby blue. Not a sign of a cloud in the sky." Bella grinned. "Bella, if the sky is that clear, then there is a large probability that the sun will be out. No need to freak the wolves out with abnormal sparkling skin." "Edward, they already know about that. They know that you, and Alice and Jasper are different then the usual vampires. They know that you are different from humans in many ways. Please Edward?" Bella let go of the zipper, and grabbed Edward's hand. Wrapping her finger around his, she held it there, being very still. Edward loved the heat that radiated from her skin, and Bella knew it. "Fine." Edward said, letting out a long hiss of air. Might as well humour her, Edward thought wryly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Bella laughed, pulling Edward in for a hug. "You'll have a great time." Bella paused for a minute. "Have you seen a driftwood fire Edward?

As I thought, La Push was dull. It wasn't the wolves. Oh no. The pack was extremely rambunctious tonight, laughing, and toasting marshmallows with loud chortles in between every bite. It seemed like they finally accepted the fact that the Cullen's did not drink human blood. That they preserve and SAVE lives- opposite on their strict beliefs that had them so convinced otherwise. They included me in everything, starting with the jokes, to the conversations, which flitted from sports- something Bella grimaced at, and turned her head, to my family, and why I hadn't invited them to come too. I simply said that they went to hunt today, and immediately, the subject was dropped. No , it wasn't the wolves. It wasn't Bella either.

Well...it was. Something about her had been bothering me recently, and I had a lot of time to ponder what, and why. It was her personality first off. The unsure, friendly and bubbly personality that had seemed so appealing was now somewhat...wrong. For the past week, she seemed to be unbelievably irritating, which is strange for me to say. I loved her with my life, didn't I? She was my life, wasn't she? But as I pondered it more and more, I came to a conclusion.

No, Bella wasn't my life- not anymore. Something about me changed, and saw her in an unappealing light. I have decided. A decision that will mean that I will be discarded and rejected, not only by Bella or the wolves, but my family. Because to hem, Bella IS family. And I'm severing that bond.

"Edward. What's wrong?" Bella asked, as she ran her hands through my hair, tousling it, and making it disarrayed even more so than before. "I moved out of her touch, and her hands fell limply to her sides. "Edward?"

A sucked a deep, unnecessary breathe in, and hoped I could make it through the night with at least a shred of pride. Because right now, I was going to kneel in front of her, and beg for her forgiveness. Then, I will accept [punch after punch- not that I will feel anything, but the strong emotion behind it would be there. I knelt down. And I could see something working in that brain of hers. I could almost read it. And the message I was about to give her was far from her mind. "Yes." She shrieked. "I will!" I stared at her, unblinkingly, and then untied the arms that were wrought tightly around my neck. "Bella, you have to listen to me carefully." I stared into her eyes- big, brown, and shallow. I used to think they were deep pools of chocolate brown and full of secrets. Now, I think otherwise.

"Edward, I will marry you! Don't worry!" She slammed her face into my own, her lips found mine. Something inside of me cracked, and my restrain snapped like elastic. With a snarl, I broke free of her embrace for a second time, and without a thought, I pounced. Bella gave a scream, not for joy this time, but with fear, and surprise. You surprise me princess, slamming your face into mine, and I'll give you an even bigger surprise, I thought with a grimace. "Bella, I'm going to tell you right now. I don't want to be with you anymore. Everything about you is unbelievably annoying." I could feel my fangs grazing my lip. I found a little bit of the restrain that I usually kept in control, and attempted to hold it in place.

"Edward, what are you talking about? You just proposed to me! I just said yes!" She frowned, but tears hadn't appeared in her eyes yet. It hadn't sunk in.

"Be quiet Bella. I'm this close to ripping out your throat. That is how much you have pulled my control." "Edward, I thought you could control your thirst. I thought I didn't smell as delicious anymore?" "Who said that I want to drink your blood because you smell good? Maybe I find you so annoying, and shallow, that i just can't take your arm tugging to get my attention, and you falling all the time. Stop expecting me to catch you Bella. I don't want to anymore. "Edward, what are you-" "I didn't propose to you Bella. I'm leaving. And you aren't coming with me." Ah, here comes the flood of tears.

"Edward, NO!" She yelled. Good thing Charlie wasn't home tonight. He wouldn't want to see his daughter crying. He also wouldn't want to see me in Forks alive. Just when he starts warming up to me again, that I decide to ditch his daughter.

Great.


End file.
